Little Boy Lost
by the water's edge
Summary: It's a crossover fic people, come on, you'll like it I promise!. Spoiler for next chapter:'But, I'm not a monster' 'really? I can't believe a human could take on a regenerator and live'
1. It happened on a rainy day

I've always thought that Ryouga Hibiki was one of the most maleable characters for any type of crossover, what with his legendary sense of direction, and the paradoxical nature of his very person. He's been portrayed in fanfics as so many things: selfish, timid, stupid, introverted, smart, selfless, naive, and too knowledgeable of the evil in the world.

As a characte, I believe he was wasted in Ranma 1/2, and to that end I've decided to see if he could merge well with some of my other favorite anime. Actually I have to say that I've ben heavily influenced by fanfics in general, and this idea orginally came up after re-reading a ranma/lovecraft/harry potter crossover of all things (amazingly well done till now, believe it or not).

the time frame for Ryouga is some time before Pheonix Mountian in the Ranmaverse, but after most of the other big adventures; and in the Hellsing universe, I'm not sure (haven't seen the whole series yet, so it's gonna be pretty AU ish ok)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hellsing or Ranma 1/2 or the house I live in. actually I don't own sh- and this disclaimer just made me depressed sigh well, now I'm gonna go watch some anime to cheer up

* * *

The day was grey, and drizzling. It was the type of day that made people feel down, the type that brought out the worst in people. With a cold bite that really seeped into the bone. It went perfectly in tune with the aura being sent out by the young man walking slowly down the street, under the cover of a large bamboo umbrella. Waves of angst and melancholy rolled off him in waves. 

Ryouga was depressed. This is not something rare or particularly surprising, since he actually is ALWAYS depressed, in one way or another. Now what is worthy of note though was that he was feeling quite pensive that particular day. It had been his seventeenth birthday recently, and he was actually trying to think a bit about the future, especially due to …. Well, he hated even thinking about it.

Iit wasn't his Jusenkyou curse, not that it wasn't a pain in the arse, but he still held some hope of finding a cure (one of the few things he still had hope for). No, it was something much more sinister than that, much more entrenched in his very makeup, like a tattoo on his soul.

If one were to think about it, anyone able to generate as much ki as this boy could, out of pure unbridled angst, should by all rights be long dead by his own hand. The real zinger though was the peculiar fact that Ryouga was actually a simple and innocent creature, much more innocent acting than would be suggested by the amount of things he'd been exposed to. No, Ryouga Hibiki would no sooner contemplate his self destruction as a wolf would.

At the moment though, he was just so tired of trying to go against everything the world threw at him. 'What wouldn't I give for a warm place to be, and someone that cared. I wonder if anyone back in Nerima is thinking about me?' somehow he doubted it.

groowwwwwlll

'oh well, gotta find a place to get some food. I'm soo hungry' He raised his head, and looked around, trying to get his bearings (something that is quite nigh impossible for the 'Lost Boy'). There was no one else on the street, and everything looked either closed or unwelcoming except for what looked like a pub at the end of the street. 'Might as well see if they have some food'

Carefully making sure to keep eye contact with the establishment, he walked up to the entrance, and opened the door. The place looked like the old fashioned London pub, cozy, smoky, and most importantly, warm.

Ryouga closed his umbrella, and placed it on top of his pack. He went to a booth in the corner and checked the table menu, to see if there was any food (and more importantly what currency to take out. 'pounds… damn, I'm farther than usual' well, lately he hadn't put much effort to stay near Japan so he guessed it wasn't that bad. He took out the bills of the right currency, counted them and found that he could afford a shepherds pie. He looked around to see if he could grab the waitress' attention.

There was almost no one else in the place, except for the bartender and a lady at the bar, around her late twenties from what he could tell. She was currently nursing a drink and looking quite morose. Ryouga suddenly got cynical thought, 'bet you my woes are SO much worse than yours.'

Slowly she turned her head and looked at him. He was somewhat shocked by the sharpness of her gaze, in no way softened by the glasses she wore. She wasn't ugly, but she definitely wasn't attractive by his standards. She looked cold, reminded him of Nabiki suddenly.

"So, what'll it be sir?" Finally he broke eye contact with her "Huh?". The bartender had made his way to the booth. "OH! Um, do you have any shepherd's pie?" "yes of course lad, you want anything to drink while you wait?" "just some water please" "coming right up, the pie'll be ready in a few"

The man went back to the bar, and passed the order through a window to the kitchen. Ryouga felt eyes on him, and looked back towards the other patron. Yup, she was still looking at him. Made him a bit uncomfortable actually. He felt like he was being measured, and found wanting. He held her gaze again, until she apparently tired of the game and went back to nursing her drink.

After a few minutes the pie came and he filled himself, pushing the weird lady out of his mind. Because of this he didn't notice when she got up and left right as he was finshing up. He left the money on the table, got up and left.

It had stopped drizzling.

* * *

She felt lost. 

Looking down at the drink on the bar in front of her, she tried to recall how she had ended up there. Ah yes, 'I thought it would help get rid of some stress,' Earlier that day, she had been plagued with paperwork, harassed again by paper pushers that did nothing but try to tie the organization's arms with red tape, and a million bits of minutiae that apparently cropped up everyday. When her servant Alucard began trying to play with her mind once again, she simply said that's it and took herself a long overdue break.

She took the car and drove around for awhile. The day had been abysmally cheerless, but she noticed a quaint looking place, and decided quite rebelliously to go for a drink. The place had been empty, yet it gave a nice warm and toasty feel. She'd ordered some scoth and simply tried to relax…. And found herself currently spiraling down into more abysmal thoughts.

'god, this is NOT helping…'

The door opened and closed, providing a little distraction. It was a teenaged boy, a backpacker from the looks of it. She dismissed him, for a second there she thought Walter had caught up to her. 'well, well, well… Walter is getting complacent in his old age'

she refocused on the boy. 'Hmmm, he's been traveling a long time. Probably a runaway/orphan of some kind, from the looks of it' he was in very good shape from what little she could see, 'not that that means much given what's really out there'

Something began to nag at her though. She was too far to properly see, but when he gave his order she thought he had 'fangs?'

No, he was eating food and his eyes were normal, 'god Integra, you're getting so very paranoid' She made sure however that he did actually eat the pie, one couldn't be too careful.

After drinking up her scotch, she paid and got up. It had stopped drizzling 'I love my country, but I could do without those miserable rains'

She took out a cigar, and lit it up, finally relaxing in a way that the rest of the evening had not allowed her. She stood there for a few minutes, simply flavoring the smoke. 'I really should be getting back,' they couldn't function without her for more than a minute without something coming up.

She slowly walked down the sidewalk towards her car. Suddenly, something pulled her into an alleyway right besides the Pub. "mmph!" in less than a second, she'd been whirled around and pressed against the wall, with both hands held above her head, and a hand covering her mouth.

Apparently Sir Integra Hellsing was going to die a victim of a lowly Freak, in an alley.

'Damn it!'

* * *

It was dusk. 

'Damn it, I really need to find a place to stay.' That was always a problem in the big cities, especially in cold big cities.

He began walking when he heard a sound. A whimper? Something was going on in the alleyway that he was passing, but he couldn't see anything at all. He briefly weighed his options (well, not really; Hibiki could no more ignore what he thought was happening in the alley, than he could fly into outer space), and then throwing caution to the wind, he threw his pack on the floor and charged in.

The lady from the pub was being attacked by some bum. "Hey you! Get away from her!" the assailant looked up, 'holy crap, he bit her on the neck!' shit, he had to get rid of the guy fast, or she might bleed to death.

The man let her go and faced Ryouga, "heheh, boy… you don't know what you just got yourself into."

'oh man why do the bad guys always say stuff like that?' was Ryouga's first thought, and his second thought was that the guy moved a bit faster than he expected.

wham! His head jerked to one side as the 'rapist' clocked him in the jaw but he didn't move besides that.

**WHAM!** Ryouga returned the favour, with the exception that the raper flew through the air and rammed into the back wall of the alley, and suddenly turned into dust.

"what the!" was it some type of new technique? where'd he go?

_moan_ 'shit! The lady!'

Ryouga rushed to her. She was bleeding a bit from the bite on her neck,so he took offf some bandannas to use to stop the blood flow. "Miss? Miss, you gotta stay awake" he lightly tapped her cheek, and placed her hand under his to help put pressure to the wound.

"ok, I need you to keep some pressure ok?" she looked really loopy but nodded, so he let her hand go. 'good, she kept the pressure there… ok, now to get her to help' he picked her up gently, bridal style, "you ok?" another slight nod.

"look, I'm gonna need your help ok? Stay with me here" she refocused on him, "I have a terrible sense of direction so I need you to tell me how to get to the Pub, can you do that?" she seemed to be measuring him again with her eyes, "y-y-yes" 'whew… she'sstill with me here'

"SIR INTEGRA!" 'huh?' Ryouga looked up to see an elder man 'butler?' at the mouth of the alley looking at him with rage.

**Blam! Blam!**

* * *

"SIR INTEGRA!" She looked up as he called her name. 'Walter, finally' 

Suddenly she recognized the look on his face and the weapon in his hand. 'no-'

**Blam Blam!**

Her savior juggled her to one side while do some truly impressive acrobatics, hoping to evade the bullets, with some success.

"WALTER! STOP!" it had taken most of her strength to give that order, and she was desperately fighting back the black spots in her vision.

The butler did as he was told immediately, "Sir Integra?". Apparently he had misjudged the situation?

Ryouga looked down at her, "he's a friend of yours?"

"Yes, he's my butler", was her labored response. Ryouga looked back up at the butler, walked slowly towards him, and placed integra in his arms.

"good…" and with that, Ryouga fell to the ground, the lower left side of his shirt stained red.

Apparently Ryouga hadn't dodged the second bullet fast enough.

* * *

Authors Notes:

guys, I'm hoping you like what I have till now but any type of feedbacck is appreciated. I know it might seem a bit long winded for the little amount of action that actually occurred, but I wanted to make sure that people that aren't too familiar with one or the other anime could still enjoy it.

Oh yeah,Ryouga isn't gonna become a vampire or anything, and there aren't any ships in the oven yet, though that might change in the future (the ship thing not the vamp thing).

on a further note, this hasn't been beta'd since I **don't have** any beta readers yet, hint hint


	2. Dark and Lonely Place

Disclaimer: the characters still aren't mine... (suing me would bewrong... so pleeease don't) Please don't steal the plot, though if this fic inspires (now here I'mbeing too nice to myself) anyone to write a story, go for it!

Author's not: sorry people, I'm a little behind schedule ( me and due dates don't mix well) anyway, I'm uploading this for the mean time, since I'd hoped to have had a longer chapter (oh well).

* * *

**Little Boy Lost...**

Chapter 2: Dark and lonely Place

The place was filled with the smell of antiseptics and blood. This infirmary had seen worse injuries than most ER's in the rest of her majesty's England. The surgeon had just left a few hours ago, after sewing up a poor teenager that had been shot in the midsection.

Thankfully, the bullet had only grazed him. However these were expanding rounds, designed to rip big chunks out of the target, and the large gash that had been stitched was a testament to that. The Doc had been amazed that he hadn't been missing a part of his ribcage actually. That was one lucky young man.

Sigh

Seras was bored stiff. She'd been ordered by Sir Integra to look over the boy till he woke up. 'just cause I'm undead doesn't mean I don't sleep! They always give me the cruddiest assignments!' besides, the probability of him waking up within the next twelve hours was negligible. That boy was so pumped with drugs, she'd probably get high just smelling him.

(Two hours later)

She was in the middle of reading another outdated fashin magazine (who'd a thunk it huh? The manly men of Hellsing reading Cosmo), when suddenly she heard /felt/ something.

Twitch twitch

* * *

Groan 

'damn… I feel like I've been shot' Ryouga allowed more of his sensory signals to reach his still groggy brain, when his memory kicked back into gear, 'heyyy… I WAS shot! Argh!'

Pain lanced through his head and to his aching side, almost maing him pass out. He slowly tried to relax the tensed muscles, and slowly opened his eyes. 'very medieval looking hospital. I really hope I wasn't kidnapped by cultists again' (it's a pretty funy story actually, with a pig, a sacrificial chamber, a few satanic worshipers and a hippie).

"Hi" 'huh?' – "w-who's there?" a very pretty girl had stood up from the seats that were in a corner of the room, and she looked 'kawai…'

"My name's Seras Vitoria! I'm here to make sure you weren't alone. How are you feeling?" obviously he had to be feeling like he'd been skewered with a spear, but it was the polite thing to say, and Seras had no idea of what else to ask.

Ryouga tried to convey as honestly as possible what he was feeling, "I feel like someone cut me open and then filled me up with fire ants," and came off as slightly creepy. ( but doesn't he always?)

"well, pain means you're alive so that's good right?" Ryouga was about to explain to her exactly how 'good' that was at the moment when the door opened up abruptly.

"Ah, good you're awake." The person that came in was the butler 'arg! Dude's gonna shoot me again!'

"Hey I didn't do anything! Don't shoot me!" there was no way he was gonna be able to dodge him in this condition.

"huh? Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't dare shoot you. After all, you did save Sir Integra." He looked a little bit apologetic, "no, no, I actually came to ask forgiveness for overreacting the way I did, but I thought you were her attacker."

'what was it they said about gun toting lunatics? oh yeah, agree with what they say' therefore, Ryouga implemented his geniusly craftedoperation'don't get shot again'. "oh! yeah!... um whatever you say butler sir mister sir"

"heehee" 'he's funny' Seras recieved a peculiar look from the butler before he coughed and continued with what he came here to do.

"... yes, well I also came to inform you young man that Sir Integra has benevolently aked you to be her guest while you recuperate in gratitude for having saved her. She'll be coming down to speak with you in a few hours since she is otherwise engaged at the moment." with that the aged asassin/butler left the room to take care of the rest of his chores.

the young woman in the room with him kept looking betweenthe door and him as the room filled with an awkward silence. well, awkward for her anyway, since Ryouga couldn't be made to really care.

'whoa...that guy sure talks long... so the lady's name's Integra huh?' Ryouga mulled over the little amount of real information that he had (he missed the incongruous title of Sir). Honestly, he wasn't sure he had the drive to eventryto find out more about his current situation. he just felt numb...

Silence always made one introspective, and worse... it made him remember why'd he'd been lost in the first place.

Seras opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again and finally just gave up. That boy looked too sad to even try to cheer up. not kicked puppy sad, he felt gholem sad. It was safer if she just ignored him, and went back to catching up on her reading.

the room felt so very dark and lonely though.

* * *

Interlude

I Can't Explain... What I Have Before Me...

The Blood sample had been extremely easy to obtain, the lad had been bleeding on his operating table after all. Blood work, Dental Records, everything had to be done. the boy might have saved their leader, but he had defeated a Freak barehanded.

Nothing human should be able to do that. Nothing only Human COULD do that.

What He was doing now, in the labs after having to stitch the boy up, was simply finding out how INhuman was he. Depending on that answer, Sir Integra would base her decisions. He had saved her life, but her duty went above something as simple as gratitude.

Beep

the White blood Cell count was done. 'hmmm... what?' it was slightly elevated, well slightly above what would be considered normal, but not somehting as excessive as he'd been expecting. It looked as if he'd simply had a cold or somethign that promoted the creation of lymphocytes.

He looked through the microscope to a few living cells that had been cultured. they looked normal enough. when other blood cells were placed with them, no cellular cannibalism occured (as it did with vampiric blood). They didn't survive much longer than normal red cells (such as a regenerator's would).

Time to check the drug and hormones tests. well, endorphins were at an all time low. adrenaline levels were unusually high. Understandable since he'd been in a vampiric episode.

No sign of the usual drugs. Didn't mean all that much though, new things came out every day. the spectroscope showed some type of unusual compound. 'might have to look into that later'

DNA test. god that was the headache bringer. Thank god that he had help in that one. He placed the samples in the gels and left it to the specialist. It wouldn't be ready for a few days, but the answer had to be there.

The answer had to be there. that boy's tissue had been the toughest he'd ever cut in his career.

And his skeleton! The bullet had bounced off of a rib. at least that was his theory due to the tissue trauma. the bone had no signs of having been dinged by that bullet.

Nothing Human

* * *

Author's Note:

Like, don't like? REviews are welcomed people. the fic'll be really taking off either in the third or fourth installment. I'm still trying to get the right mood set in. (I mean, I haven't even introduced Alucard yet!)

To clear something up, I'm not sure what the ships will be in this fic, just know that it won't be m/m ok, nothing against them just not my cup of tea.

Besides that, love it/ hate it...But review it


End file.
